The Lone Dragon (Chapter 2 is out!)
by Osi-Dregoon
Summary: Osi, an orphan by misfortune, sentenced to live the rest of his life with the spirit of an untamable beast inside him, seeks revenge on the people responsible for his mother and fathers' death. What will happen to him, and will he grow as a person? Find out in my newest story: The Lone Dragon
1. Chapter 1: The Lone Dragon

My name is Osi, and I am an orphan. My fifteenth birthday had just passed by 2 years ago, and all I can remember of that time, is death, and hatred. The only memory I have of back then are my parents, being brutally murdered, by our very own military. We were driving down a highway when we spotted them, almost one hundred military helicopters, making a horrible droning noise as they grew nearer. My father had told me that the troops were most likely on some sort of mission. I had believed him, until we saw the helicopters let loose thousands of rounds out of their mounted machine guns, and heavy missiles being launched.

Cars in front of us slowly were run off the road… and blown to bits, with all of those other families inside. I panicked and ducked below my mother's passenger seat, only to hear my father say, "It's alright _ they passed us by, we're fine!" Seconds later I hear 3 explosions from behind us, _they turned around!_ I thought. I looked above the carseat to see a missile heading straight for us, and then I thought, that maybe this was the end. My father swerved the car to the right, avoiding direct impact, but the projectile exploded right next to the driver's seat, and I watched in horror as we were flung into the air by the blast and landed in a ditch near the end of the highway.

I woke up to see my parents' battered corpses, and that was all I could think about, until I saw the fire quickly spreading towards my car seat. The car was flipped on it's side, with me laying on my right side. It was only then that I felt the pain of the shattered glass in my arm, and side. It was raining, so it should put out the fire soon and I'll be free, but then I realised the doors on my side were crushed inward with no hope of being opened, I turned to my left and saw that they doors there were still intact. That was my only hope of survival now, what else would I do, call the military? I need to get out of here if I don't want to die, _**now**_.


	2. Chapter 2: Inner Strength

Chapter 2: New Beginning (Band References) 

I sat there, baffled at what I had just done, angry at myself for trusting people. A man came by the car, and helped me out of it. He told me he was helping the survivors, and then immediately after, he stole my wallet and pocket knife while I was on the ground. I wish I would have told my parents I didn't need anything, then they wouldn't have gone, and they wouldn't be…. dead.

It's 11pm now, and I finally made it back to my house. Locked. "Damn it!" I screamed, "Why does shit like this have to happen to me now of all times!?" I walked around to the back of the house and opened the gate, and found the spare key under the rug. I put they key up to the lock, but then, I just froze, I felt like maybe, something was watching me. I pulled a rock out of my pocket and chucked it as hard as I could behind me. Just as it was about to hit the ground, the sky turned a deep purple and black color.

Everything I saw slowed down, and eventually stopped in mid air, the wind, the rock, the sky. In the middle of my backyard, a dark plume of smoke rose up, and dissipated into a clear purple smog, of which a deep voice spoke. "Do you wish to have power?" It said, "When did I say that?" I replied. "You never said it, but you have thought it for a long time now." The voice said. "How… How would you know that?" I stuttered. "There is no time for questions Osi.", it said, "But you just asked me a question." I retorted. "And if you know who I am, why not use my real name?" I asked. "I'll ask you again Osi, do you wish to have power?" The voice said in a higher tone. "Or shall I just leave?", "NO, don't go!" I screamed. The smog cleared into nothingness, as I saw a giant sleek figure, a dragon even, walk towards me slowly, wings at it's side.

"So you have an answer?" It asked me. "Yes," I said, "yes I do." I said. "Yes, I do, I want more power, so badly!" I say. "Good, I've been waiting." It grumbles "But before I grant you that power, I need to ask you something else." It says. "What is it now?" I Ask. "Am I a male or a female dragon?" It says. "Ok, first of all, what does that have to do with anything, and second, you're a female dragon." I answer. "Impressive, you're the first to actually notice." She said gleefully.

"Ok then Osi, hold out your right hand, palm facing me. Now, repeat after me, I Osi _, sware to control the power I am given, and use it only in situations of dire need, not at random." She commanded. "Ok, sounds easy enough." I said, "I Osi _, sware to control the power I am given, and only use it in situations of dire need, not at random." I repeat. "Good, I see you're not as braindead as the others." She said with a smile. Was I truly about to get the power of a dragon, a godlike being? "Osi, you're like is as a rolling stones', it can't get very far on it's own without a helpful push, or kick. That is what I'm going to do to you, do you understand?" she asked. "Yes! I am ready, I don't care what it takes!" I scream with passion. "I'm about to get the powers of a god!" I thought to myself.


End file.
